


spideypool fluff oneshots

by sourcrayon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcrayon/pseuds/sourcrayon
Summary: A bunch of spideypool oneshots I'll add to over time, because honestly I love writing these two.





	spideypool fluff oneshots

“Petey, do you realize how little we’ve done?” Wade asked, his body sprawled on the couch.

Peter, sitting next to him, looked at him quizzically. “What?”

Wade straightened his posture and faced his boyfriend of a few months. “I mean, like, there are so many things that we haven’t done yet!”

Peter sighed. “Says you-”

“Climbing Mount Everest? Nah, that’s someone everyone thinks of. Playing ‘What’s New Pussycat’ on a jukebox 21 times in a row at a diner? Holy moly, how could I forget cup stacking? I could be an undiscovered cup stacker prodigy!”

“Ok, first of all, when was the last time you’ve even heard that cup stacking still existed?”

Wade snatched two empty cups on the table and stacked them. “Does it still not exist? Checkmate, baby boy.”

Peter grinned and face-palmed. “Yeesh, Wade. Sometimes…”

Wade crossed his arms and leaned toward the brunette man till he was uncomfortably close, smirking. “‘Sometimes’ what? Sometimes you wanna let me touch that sweet behind of yours? Because if so, your wish is command-”

Peter, crimson faced, groaned at Wade winking. “I swear to god, “ he muttered, putting his arms around him, and kissed Wade’s cocky expression. When they separated, Peter patted his smitten boyfriend’s scarred cheek and said in a honeyed tongue, “maybe you should stick to cup stacking, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in such a funk after infinity war that writing this stuff gets me in a better mood.. so expect more of this fluff in the future. if you for some reason wanna check out my tumblr, find me at kriikitty.tumblr.com! y'all can leave requests if you're interested in having me write about that !


End file.
